Come Inside
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Post-war Hermione is hit with a spell from a rouge Deatheater shortly before taking up her post as Transfiguration Mistress at Hogwarts. Locking inside her own head, Severus Snape is best equipped to get through to her. Rated M- for Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1 Closed Up

**-=JKR owns HP, blah, blah, blah.=-**

**Come Inside**

**Closed Up**

**

* * *

  
**

Swimming pools of light splashed with muted colour.

_The echo of voices._~~~~~"She's not responding to any of the treatments administered thus far. Here is a list of potions, spells, nutrition, and complementary therapies we've tried. Also, there doesn't seem to be any damage to her ears, nose or mouth. It's more often the brain that matters in these cases; in that the brain decides, if and how to process the sensory input. There isn't a spell to indicate what's actually going on inside.

_The swirls, beautiful swirls._

~~~~~"It looks like your team has run the gamut."

~~~~~"Yes Mr. Snape, we have been thorough and persistent. Please relay a message for me to Madam McGonagall. Ms. Granger will likely be moved to the Permanent Spell Damage Ward. She appears to be in perfect health, except for the absence of any measurable response.

~~~~~"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look. Eyes are the windows to the brain." Severus says silkily as he raised her lids. The attending Healer left.

Too bright, that's better. A dark blob brought comfort from the blinding light.

~~~~~ "Ms. Granger, I'm going to penetrate your mind. Legilimens." _No mental blocks, only light and amorphous shapes. _Hermione sat in a chair alone, _had to be the Gryffindor Common room._ "Can you hear me, Ms. Granger?"

"You're a jerk, a git." She didn't even bother looking at him. "You're just a dream. Go away, I have to find a way out. The door is gone, did you take the door? You Took My Door!" Unhinged, she yelled still facing away.

"Please, Ms. Granger, calm yourself." Severus was firm.

Hermione stood, beginning to pace. "Please, please, please, Please, please. Yeah, right! Do you even know Severus?" Each syllable ached with contempt. Continuing to walk a tight circle, "you're not helping me. You want to help?" Severus assented. "You can scratch my breasts, they've obviously removed my nipple rings. They must be healing. And tell them to put all of my jewellery back in." She shouted at the wall.

"Please excuse me, Ms. Granger." Shocked he drew back from the vegetative form. Snape stormed out into the hall. "Healer Sharp." Blast it. "Healer Sharp."

"What's is it Mr. Snape, what's happened?" The healer was alert.

Pinching the bridge of nose, "Healer Sharp did you, or one of your staff members remove Ms. Granger's body jewellery?"

"Yes, all of it." The stout woman, didn't seem at all surprised.

Stupefied, Snape gave the witch his most imploring expression. "Could you please scratch her breasts, she says they itch, from the holes trying to heal."

"What's that you say?" Healer Sharp implored.

"I was able to communicate with her using Legilimens." Snape explained.

"Legilimens?" The witch looked perplexed. "What kind of magic is that?"

"An obscure branch of magic, used to penetrate another's mind. It's companion is Occlumency. If you please, Ms. Granger is requires your sensitivity." Snape led the woman back to the room.

The Healer uttered the world's two most dreaded words, "hospital policy..."

"Hospital policy, be damned. Sorry. What do I have to do to get her taken care of?" Snape's impatience crested.

"I assume you are not her husband or next of kin." The healer was less than diplomatic.

"No," his teeth clenched with the effort to keep from strangling her.

"Then you have to enslave her or marry her," too cheerily, "or both."

"You can't be serious." Snape hoped to Merlin she was kidding. Healer Sharp flashed a marquee that clearly indicated the hospital's policy, was as she had stated.

"Her parents! Can we get them to sign her over into my care? They're Muggles, will that make a difference?"

Healer Sharp looked crestfallen, "given the statute of secrecy we can't. If it were life or death, we'd likely be able to accommodate you. Her condition is stable, and moving her to a Muggle hospital would put her at risk. Are you a trained healer Mr. Snape?"

Snape was ready to bang his head against the wall in-time to her pedantic prattle. Holding up a hand, to stay her nonsense. "Let me see if I understand, you will not put her jewellery back in and you will not release her to her parents or myself. Can you at least relieve her discomfort?"

The healer got a sly look on her face. "No, because she didn't ask me. She asked you, didn't she?"

"I am a gentleman, I don't go around groping colleagues." He folded his arms across his chest.

"But she asked you. So you'll have to do it. And besides Gentle Sir," the Healer was well versed in sarcasm. "If you do it, she'll know you meant no personal intrusion."

"She's not even convinced I'm real."

"Mr. Snape, I appreciate your situation, however there are other patients needing me." Healer Sharp pulled out the next clipboard.

_You appreciate nothing. _Snape stormed back into Hermione's private suite, and closed the curtain. He turned his head, closed his eyes and scratched Hermione's itches.

* * *

AN/Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 Knockturn Alley Dodgy Books

**-=JKR is the Queen, so I'll be the Jester.=-**

**Knockturn Alley**

**Dodgy Books**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm looking for a book or two on slave bonds." Shop keeper eyed Snape.

"Call a tiger a cat all you want, a tiger is still a tiger." The craggy skinned man leered at Severus.

"I need a book or two, not your clever incites." Snape remarked dispassionately. _He was used to people's attitudes. If he enslaved Ms. Granger, things would definitely get a devil worse._

Snape followed the irascible man to the shelf where he extracted two books, handing them to Snape.

The first, Slavery and the Law, and the other, Complete- How to Enslave for Pleasure and or Profit. Snape paid for the references. Taking them home, he studied them line by disgusting line. _This wasn't looking good. She couldn't properly inhabit her body._ Snape shuttered to think, _it was worse than death. If she'd been given the Dementor's kiss, at least her mind wouldn't be tormented._

Snape scattered floo powder in the fire and called, "Harry Potter's House."

"Mr. Snape, this is unexpected. What can I do for you?" Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"May I come through?" Snape was agitated and enigmatic.

"Sure," Harry stood back.

Books in hand Snape stepped out of the fireplace. "Mr. Potter, have you been to see Ms. Granger?"

Harry looked torn-up inside. "Yeah. Have a seat. It was worse than when she was petrified by the basilisk, at least the mandrake decoction brought her out of it." Harry walked out of the room. Returning several minuets later a tea tray. "Something happen?" Gesturing for Snape to help himself. "Truly horrible. She was supposed to be able to go out without fear. The war's over."

"Well, Mr. Potter you don't know the half of it." Snape took a bite of a buttered toast point.

"What do you mean?" Harry lost all colour.

"Not to bring up unpleasantries, but she's still in there. Ms. Granger is from what I can tell, locked inside her mind. I used Legilimens to communicate with her. She didn't even believe I was real. They're nearly ready to move her up to Permanent Spell Damage. I suppose if you can't do anything for yourself and can't respond in any normal way, it's necessary."

"What did she say?" Harry looked half-mad himself.

"She had an itch," Snape evaded. "And that she had imagined me. The hospital will not release her to me. I can reach her, maybe I can get her to...Mr. Potter, she's loosing her mind, literally. She kept pacing and she mentioned loosing a door. Even went so far as to accuse me of taking the door."

"I want to help, she's my friend. What can I do?" Potter was antsy.

"More bad news I'm afraid." There wasn't a trace of sarcasm. "They will release her only to her husband," handing the books over, "or her owner." Harry was shocked. "Mr. Potter, I know it's hard believe, but enslavement is still sanctioned by law. It may be less acceptable now, but that's neither here nor there."

Harry put his head in his hands. "You didn't..." The thought died on his lips.

Snape shook is head in negation.

"Marriage is a permanent condition. Slaves can be freed." Harry stated succinctly.

Severus gave Harry his flattest, driest look. "I'm glad you appreciate the seriousness of the situation. Beyond that, she needs complete care. When I leave here I'm going back to the Hospital to try to talk to her, I might be able to get an idea of her true ability."

"Why all the interest? I want Hermione back on her feet as much as anyone. I know this isn't coming out right, what's your invested interest?" Harry felt insecure in the intervening silence.

"Mr. Potter, you and I know how intelligent she is. How would you feel if you were stuck inside your own head?" Harry's cogs moved. "Then, multiply that by ten. This is not the Dementor's kiss, she's there, trapped in isolation."

Harry wrestled with the horror of Hermione's condition. Snape broke the silence. "Since you know her better than I do, I thought you'd either make a list of things she likes and dislikes for me. The other choice is to gather the items, and come along. I'm looking for something to provoke a reaction, any reaction. It might reveal a starting point we can work from."

-St. Mungos Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries-

Harry had an ingrained dislike of Hospitals. Harry set the box on the night table.

"Hermione. Harry and I are here, we are going to see how much external input you can process. Get comfortable and pay attention. This will be just like class except the stakes are higher. There is a word I want you to remember. I hope you're ready. The word is UNICORN. Got that? Unicorn." Harry was downright boggled.

Snape motioned for Harry to step closer. "Now Hermione, I intend to get you very agitated. We are going to do a series of things to you, we want you to react. We're not going to tell you what they are, and we may even use magic."

Harry stepped up to Hermione, pulling her limp body into his arms for a crushing embrace. Severus raised the top of the bed to facilitate a sitting position. "We're going to get you better. Now that Ginny isn't in the picture, I have no one to boss me around." Harry eased her back. Turning he reached into the basket, removing Crookshanks. He set the ugly cat on Hermione. The cat turned in place digging his claws into her, scent marking. Crookshanks curled up in Hermione's lap.

Harry couldn't keep himself from laughing as he ran the quill feather under Hermione's nose. They both froze. "Was that?" Snape motioned for Harry to do it again. "Yes!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione's nose twitched slightly. Snape magicked a sock off and took the quill, brushing the feather edge against her sole. Nothing. He returned the quill to the box. Harry pulled out the next item, a three foot roll of parchment. Severing it down the middle, Harry draped each half of the parchment around her. Severus checked her pulse, no change. "Hermione, the parchment is completely blank. I bet you want a quill to write on it." Harry put the quill in her wand hand.

In his best Professor's inflection, Snape asked, "Ms. Granger, I expect you to take notes. An advance degree in Transfiguration doesn't exempt you from taking notes. I expect three feet on our discussion today. Pay Attention." Uncorking bottle wafting the scent of Amortentia. Severus made a note, areolae contracted. _The body has it's a mind of its own._ When Severus removed the vapours of Amortentia, there was a too subtle stiffening that occurred. It was so minute he couldn't be sure of it.

"I think it's time to go in. Would you like to try, Mr. Potter?" Snape suggested.

Harry declined, _he'd try when Snape wasn't around. He wasn't about to embarrass himself, unnecessarily._

"Suit yourself." Snape tilted her head back, and opened her eyelids. "Legilimens."

~*~

_More colour this time,_ Snape noted. "Where are you hiding Ms. Granger?"

"You, again?" The hues of the tapestry-covered walls of the Gryffindor Common room, were more vivid. She was pacing.

"Indeed, shall we begin." Severus leaned against the wall.

"You're not real, you know that don't you? Hateful git."

"Tsk, tsk Ms. Granger, who's being hateful now? Mr. Potter and I..."

"Unicorn, right," disdain oozed out even in the silence. "Another black dream." She danced around childishly. "You expect me to believe that and Harry are hanging out trying to rescue me. What you don't realize is this is a Deatheater Prison. And you're a figment of my imagination. Come on Snape, I thought you were smarter than that."

He was more than a little chaffed. _She wasn't taking this seriously._ "Ms. Granger how's your itch?"

That stopped her pacing and she snapped at him. "Fine!" Holding up a hand. "Let me guess. You're going to tell me, that You-Severus-Snape-Grouchy-Potions-Master-Arsehole-Extraordinaire scratched my boobs for me. Better still, out of the your kind and nurturing nature?"

Snape was indignant and embarrassed. "Yes, I do. Healer Sharp wouldn't do it."

"Well, at least you're not going to try flattering me by telling me it was your Pleasure. Though it's sexy all the same." She paradoxically looked philosophical.

Snape demanded, "why on earth would you put holes where they don't belong?"

She walked toward him. Startled from her angst, and unstable condition, he fetched up against the wall. She put her palms flat against the wall on either side of his head. Her slow measured cadence acted on his brain like warm brandy fumes. "Tell me Sevie," Hermione leaned in closer. "Have you ever had a nipple possessing a ring in your mouth?" Severus could still feel her words against his lips.

_Control yourself Severus. _"Pardon me?"

"I thought not, jewellery options not withstanding it's very erotic. You should try it sometime. Put my jewellery back in, and your welcome to suck on mine until they fall off. I'd like that anyway, jewellery or no."

"You still don't believe I'm real, do you?"

She dropped an arm down and fondled Snape. He jumped but couldn't back up. "If you were the real Snape, you would have run away, calling me filthy names."

"Assaulting my person, disparaging my character. You think me so low as that? Well, I'm not flattered. So let's get back to business. What would you do to get out of this Deatheater Prison, as you call it?"

"Really get out into the real world, were REAL people are?" Hermione words were the picture of disbelief. "Severus, I'd blow you in front of the Ministry of Magic."

"Hermione, I can see you aren't taking this seriously. I think if we get you out of the St. Mungos, we might be able to get you back into you're body and rehabilitate you. While you're in here maybe you can work on your language. You've been flat on your back for a month. To their credit they're taking reasonably good care of you. We, I meant to say Harry and I can do better with one exception."

"One exception, which is?" Hermione cocked her head slightly.

"Bathing and such. I can only speak for myself, as Mr. Potter and I haven't discussed it."

"Ew, that'd be like my little brother touching me. You Snape," she took one of his fingers and sucked on it. "I wouldn't mind at all." Snape snatched his hand back.

"The only way to get you out of St. Mungos and away from the Permanent Spell Damage Ward, is to marry or enslave you. There is no 'lesser or two evils,' I'm afraid. Outside of that, there isn't much to be done. If we knew what spell was used on you there'd be more hope. The perpetrator was never apprehended. If there's a counter spell, then we can release you. I am something of a Spellsmith as you and Mr. Potter know. I would be willing to set my brain to the task. In the mean-time you'll be in St. Mungos indefinitely."

Hermione sat down hugging herself, rocking back and forth. "I have several questions for you. I'm trying to gather as much information as possible. Hermione, are you paying attention?"

Hermione looked up in some surprise. "You're still here!" She looked so happy she might cry.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I am. I have some questions for you, can you pay attention." Her head jerked upright. "First when I opened your eyes for the Legilimens could you see?"

"See what? Before you came, there was this sort of blinding light. The sort of brightness that you can't see past."

"Do you recall any specific sensations?"

"There was a sensation of pins sticking into me, but that was when it was dark." _The cat._ "It felt like Harry swung me around talking in my ear. It was distorted I couldn't understand him." Hermione speaking with her eyes closed.

"Ms. Granger the pins you were feeling, they were applied by your cat. Harry brought him. Any tickling sensation?" She nodded to Severus' question.

"Where?"

"My nose." Touching her nose.

"Where else?" Snape asked. "Not your feet?"

"My feet aren't ticklish, Harry knows that."

"Did you smell anything?" Snape continued.

"Unless St. Mungos has changed a lot it has to be Amortentia. Fresh cut grass, new parchment, and your potions stores." She paused with a strange expression. "Were you yelling at me?"

"No, but I commanded you to take notes."

"So, that stiff object in my hand," she closed her eyes tight, "is a quill?"

"Very good. I think I've asked you enough questions for now. Is there anything you want to ask, or tell anyone?"

"Yes, tell Harry I love him, and I can't wait to get back to bossing him around. I hope you are real, I wish you could stay here with me. We could have all sorts of fun. But you're not real, and I think I'm going to be here forever." Hermione was crestfallen.

Wrapping his arms around the diminutive Hermione, "I'll do whatever I can. It won't be enough, if you're kept at St. Mungos. Even if you were under my care, it still might not be enough. I'm exhausted. I have to go. Try keeping your mind active. Work on the problem from in here. Recite what you know from memory, ask yourself questions. If you can dream, don't shy away from them. Examine memories, try to focus on everything your senses bring you. Think about your current relationship with you're body. Try to move. Try to speak. For that matter, try to do wandless magic. I've got to go. Good bye Hermione."

Hermione's sniffling threatened to worsen. "Ms. Hermione Granger you can't start crying. It won't help you now, a determined attitude might."

* * *

AN/Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 Invasion and Evasion

**-= BOILERPLATE: I make no money from doing this.=-**

**Come Inside**

**Invasion and Evasion**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry sat amazed and completely dumbfounded as Snape spoke to Hermione. Either this a master hoax or Snape could truly communicate with her using Legilimens. Harry was determined to find out for himself.

Harry wasn't exactly taking notes, though he observed the scene thoroughly. Two main things caught his attention; the first was how Snape said what he said, and Snape's uncomfortable shifting. Sure Snape's back was slightly bent, though Harry didn't really think it should warrant that level of discomfort.

Snape eventually pulled back, muttering something Harry didn't hear. Snape swept from the room, taking refuge in a nearby water closet.

Harry waited patiently for Snape to return.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Ms. Granger seemed to absorb much of what was going on, though not everything. I'm not sure how much control she has inside her head. For example, sometimes the surroundings will resemble say Gryffindor common room, other times the space around us is obscured in blackness or white and the occasional swirl of colour. To make matters worse she still doesn't believe I'm real and starts taking liberties with me. Don't ask, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe if you can go in at some point; she might be reassured that we are in fact trying to help." Snape let out a deep sigh. "I am beyond tired. Mr. Potter I'm going home to look over some texts, I'll leave you to it."

"I'll probably owl you later, Severus." Harry looked rather left out.

Closing Hermione's door, Harry walked down to the vending machine for something. Paying for his steak and onion crisps he drove right in. Harry finished the puny bag in no time. Harry felt marginally better, pushing Crookshanks aside he sat on the bed. Harry raised Hermione's eyelids, "Legilimens."

He got in, he almost shouted for joy. "Hermione, it's Harry help me find you." Hermione stepped out of the vortex of images.

"Harry," she squealed, and nearly barrelled Harry over with her enthusiasm. "Harry, oh, Harry. I missed you," waterfalls of joy cascaded down her cheeks. "Even if you not real, this is so..." Hermione wiped her eyes.

"'Mione, hush. Snape said you were taking liberties with him. What did you do? He got a flush while he was in here."

"Ah, nothing Harry, just stuff." Hermione evaded.

"Yeah well, last time I saw that much colour in his face was third year when he lost the Order of Merlin. I'm telling you Hermione, you don't want to trifle with that man. He might be a good guy and all, that doesn't stop him from being dangerous."

"That's ridiculous, I'm dangerous if I have the right motivation." Hermione waved off Harry's concern.

* * *

AN/Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4 Mental Constructs

**-=I am a whipping boy to my imagination. JKR captured my imagination and shook it up.=-**

**Come Inside**

**Mental Constructs**

**

* * *

  
**

Snape lowered the lights slightly when he entered Hermione's room, and opened her eyelids. Severus settled into a chair to talk to her. In his current state of mind, he was not ready for a one-on-one. "Ms. Granger, it's time to pay attention, try to look. Tell me if there is anything you recognize." Snape conjured an ottoman for his feet. "Ms. Granger, I'm going to relay some facts. It's about four pm. Wednesday. I have your possessions temporarily in a shed at my house. Don't worry they're completely safe. I expect you to recover quickly, so you can retrieve them. I am informed that on Monday you will be moved upstairs to Permanent Spell Damage. I can't stop them, I have no legal right."

"Unfortunately I've exhausted my store of ideas. You will be pleased that I have thoroughly ruled out marriage. Being a permanent condition, I couldn't inflict that on either of us." Stretching his leg muscles. "I can only spend a couple of hours tonight. My back and shoulders still ache from last time. That should please you, evidence that I am in fact human."

"I hope you are making progress in there. Ms. Granger, a warning; if you try tampering with my better judgement using your womanly wilds, getting you out of there will be much harder."

With the greatest dread, Severus put a synthetic tear solution in her eyes, then closed and reopened the lids. Making himself as comfortable as possible on the side of her bed. _Legilimens_

At the first moment he penetrated her mind, his instincts told him something wasn't right. "Hermione, where are you?" Suddenly, all sorts of memories and images charged passed him. It was something akin to a mental stampede, Severus couldn't resist the desire to cover his head. "Hermione, Hermione where are you?" The stampede ceased, and a door opened. Hermione was backlit in the doorway. As Hermione stepped through, her face appeared countless times on every available surface.

"Severus," Each mouth on each face chorused. "So, glad you could attend me." She walked still closer to Severus. Unsettled by the numerous faces watching him. They spoke as one, "Severus, you needn't come back."

Completely baffled Severus needed to know more, "what's happened, Hermione? What is it?"

The Hermiones grinned lavishly, "I did as you said Severus. I followed your directions down to your exact word." Before Severus inquired, Hermione folded her hands. "Every moment since when I last saw you, I've had a truly objective look at my life and the world around me. I've come to the conclusion, that I'd much rather stay here."

"I still don't understand, you want to Stay?" Snape tried to infuse his voice with an amused understanding that he didn't feel.

"I have everything here I could want, don't you agree?" Hermione turned back to the door.

Snape looked on in horror as he watched a Snape walk up to Hermione. The imposter Snape, wrapped his arms around her. This false Snape, looked to Severus, "yes, everything." Doppelgänger Snape necked passionately with a giggling Hermione.

He couldn't decide how to feel. Anger certainly topped the list, forced to view such a display. Exasperation, mingled with a wilful sense of jealousy. Disgusted with himself for not getting a handle on the situation. "Hermione come here, I want a word." Snape was hoping to extract her from her imaginary Severus. That was not to happen, with amorous jostling and embraces they both came forward. Outraged, Snape pointed a finger into her chest. "Settling for a facsimile is absurd. This," waving a hand at the dream Severus, "is not like me at all. Take a good look Hermione."

She turned speculatively toward the false Severus. _Handsome, shirtless, fringy hair. _The longer she looked the more she was forced to see that he did move the same way either. Her Severus was energetic, but he lacked something in intensity.

Looking back to the true Severus Snape; he was sneering at her, arms across his chest. Seeing her weakening, "Ms. Granger is that the best you can do? He falls short of my high standards. Being pent up in here Ms. Granger, must be dulling your senses." Snape stepping close to her, imposing in his black robes. "Start shrinking from reality, and these falsehoods will be the only thing you have left." Looking down his nose at her, waiting for her speak.

The imposter Severus, brushing Hermione's hair aside, kissing her neck and shoulders. "Severus I'm taking matters into my own hands, there's nothing out there for me. Here I can have everything I've ever wanted." Hermione cupped the doppelgänger's cheek. "And maybe, I'm just that tired of depressing reality." Hermione stomped her foot.

Snape stepped close. Bending slightly bring them nose to nose, "depressing," Hermione could feel his breath on her lips. "Reality." He took a short sliding step backward, with Hermione following. "Hermione, I am reality, I am alive. I move of my own accord." She was under his influence, moving away from her mental construct. "You see there is a difference between what you want, and what you think you want." Standing upright. "In here you are a loss to the wizarding world, and yourself. I have one question before I leave for good. Think about your answer carefully, do you want me to leave you here?"

Hermione looked around, frightened. Memories and images rushed by them, Hermione ran to the real Severus. She hugged him desperately, finding safety from her own chaos. "No, Severus. Please no. Don't leave me here."

Severus had his arms at his sides, irritated at her for the "Severus Stand-in." Disgusted Snape spoke, "have me the way you want, with that cheap counterfeit? Had me anyway you want me, have you? I'm insulted at the very least." Severus stepped back, _two can play this game._ The real Severus turned to a fabricated Hermione, this imposter was just like pre-hospitalized Hermione. Snape looked on her with a hard intensity. Severus tilted her chin up, the false Hermione shared the same serious expression. Just as Severus was about to kiss the fake Hermione, then Hermione shoved the real Severus. "Hermione I'm surprised at you, I only wanted a kiss," smirk firmly in place.

Throwing her arms back in a full tirade, "I hate you, why are you doing this to me?" Both counterfeit selves vanished. She dropped to her knees, head bowed. Hermione's words were unintelligible.

"Hate me do you? Might I remind you, that I'm the one trying to get you out of here." Severus craned a bit to hear her. "Ms. Granger, you'll have to speak up, I can't hear you."

"Do what you have to." She looked as defeated as she sounded. "Get me out of here. Please. Enslave me if you have to, just get me out of here."

"What of my imposter?" Severus looked as though he might refuse to get her out.

Thoroughly dejected, "no more, you have my word."

Severus went to her, pulling her up. Making sure she was serious. "Are you sure, Ms. Granger. It'll be a great scandal. Mr. Potter should counsel you first before you make your mind up." Severus stretched. "I have to go Ms. Granger, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Severus broke the connection.

Snape was startled, "so, Severus what's up." Severus looked into Harry's smiling face. Harry thought Snape looked really tired.

"Speak of the devil. I told Ms. Granger to consult you before making up her mind." Severus sat down in the chair closing his eyes.

Harry tensed, "something wrong?"

Severus sat up straighter. "She wants out of there, even if it means enslavement. I told Ms. Granger that she should talk to you before jumping into anything. Personally, I think you should be the one to decide. The isolation is getting to her, she's cracking up." Palms up, Severus made a helpless gesture. "At the start of term I won't be able to spend much time here." Looking to Harry, "do you mind if I wait here for you. I'm interested to see what you make of her." Harry nodded in accent. "Well, I'll be back shortly then." After relieving himself, he went for coffee. Needing something stronger, Severus transfigured it into the equivalent of 2 double espressos. Severus walked around the reception level to stretch his legs.

Once in the comfort of the suite, Severus kicked back, and put his feet up. Someone nudged him, _had he dozed off?_ Harry looked very serious, then took a nearby seat. "I figured it was bad, but not that bad. Merlin. Severus what happened when you went in?"

"Mr. Potter, I wonder if you are old enough to hear what your gal-pal was up to." Harry's brow knit angrily. Snape gave Harry the short version. At the end of Snape's recitation Harry cursed in Parseltongue. "Well, I wasn't pleased either." Snape agreed. Interest peeked, "Mr. Potter what on earth happened to wind you up?" Severus attention sharpened.

"Suffice it to say, she went on and on, how she'll never have her Snape back." Harry looked terrible. Though he hadn't mentioned the amount of crying he witnessed.

"Merlin, no." Covering his eyes with his hand. "It's not too much to hope that is some sick Gryffindor joke, is it?"

"Afraid not." Harry shook his head.

"What's the Chosen One's verdict. I told her marriage was out of the question." Severus was absolute.

"But you're not above enslaving her?" Harry was peeved and Severus could tell.

"Slavery isn't permanent. Marriage is, give or take a few years. Enslavement is more easily dissolved." Severus ended.

Harry got angry, "you think I don't know that! Haven't you been through enough! Do you really need the stigma of enslavement?" Harry cursed some more in Parseltongue.

"Me...me...? You're worried about me? Mr. Potter, I'll have you know that enslaving Ms. Granger isn't going hurt my reputation, so much as I have one." Referring to the unwashed masses. Severus stood, and walked around the room. Needing get his point across. "Hermione is the most talented witch I know. I can't just let her become nothing." Slumping back into the chair.

Harry was likewise frustrated. "But you see where I'm coming from. Surely you must see that taking someone as a wife is less objectionable that as a slave, whatever the conditions. You can't have missed that."

"Mr. Potter has it ever occurred to you that I don't give a damn about public opinion. Hermione Granger is part of the reason we are all here. Do you think me such a dastardly rogue as to take her for wife, knowing that I probably can't fill her expectations. She's young and vibrant, do you think for a moment that she would be content with me? Me, Mr. Potter? Hated Potions Master, ruiner of happiness everywhere?"

Harry watched in complete amazement. He felt like he was still in Hermione's mind. _Same argument._ "Well," Harry was ready to take a gamble, and the stakes were high. "I'm here so I'll witness it. Enslave Hermione." _I can't believe I just said that._ "You have me to back you up."

"Good grief, Potter. I can appreciate that you are willing to risk your reputation for the sake of your friend. Don't you think that doing it for me is pushing the envelope a bit?"

Stubborn Gryffindor, as ever. "No, I don't. So get on with it. I was channelling Hermione's spirit, and I read through the entire book." Holding up a finger. "I understood everything. The mechanics seem simple enough. Go ahead and enslave her, we'll come back tomorrow to see to her removal to the Hospital Wing. What do you say?"

"If you understand it so well Mr. Potter, then why don't you enslave her?" Severus cocked a brow. "What's stopping you?"

Harry was distinctly uncomfortable. After looking around the room. "I know I'm suppose to be brave in the face of danger and everything, being a Gryffindor. Though I don't think Godric Gryffindor ever had to bathe a woman that was like a sister."

Severus actually laughed at that, both for Potter's cowardice, and for his prudish sensibilities. "Well, that changes things entirely. Can't let the poor girl go around unbathed, can we?" Snape joked.

"That was my thought exactly." Harry seemed quite relieved.

"So when the wizarding world at large asks for my head on a platter, you'll tell them that you couldn't bear bathing the poor woman?" Severus was amused watching Harry shake his head 'no' knowing he meant 'YES.' "Fine, can we call it something else? Do I have to 'enslave her,' can't I 'enchant her'?"

"No, I'm sure it doesn't work that way, according to the book; the enslavement ensures certain legal rights. Such as moving her to, say the Hospital Wing. Enchanting her, only means you stare meaningfully into her eyes. Sorry." Harry offered perfunctorily.

"You were channelling Hermione." Severus stood followed by Harry. Pulling out his ebony wand, he said the magical incantation over her. Similar to an unbreakable vow, in that he had responsibilities to her. That bit made Severus feel somewhat better about the precedings. Severus was tired afterwards. He sat and recovered while Harry sat on the side of Hermione's bed, stroking her hand.

"Hermione, you're in good hands you know." Harry was slightly choked up, grateful that she couldn't peer at him. "You'll be out in no time at all. I miss you, Hermione. Things have been dull, lately."

"Mr. Potter, I need to go. What o'clock shall we meet tomorrow, so I can floo Madam Pomfrey?" Severus stood.

"After lunch, I think. I'm not really a morning person."

Severus snickered. "After having you as a student for seven years, I know that much. Fine after luncheon. Good night Mr. Potter."

Harry shrugged discomposed, "please, call me Harry. It'd be nice if I felt we were on the same team."

"As you wish Harry, good night." Severus drawled.

* * *

AN/Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome Home

**-=Time for another riveting disclaimer- JKR Owns everything In the HP-verse.=-**

**Come Inside**

**Welcome Home**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry ran his mouth non-stop, Severus was ready to choke the younger man. "Mr. Potter, cease and desist will you."

"Sorry, this is all very strange. Hermione and everything and being back at Hogwarts." Harry was clucking around arranging folds in the sheets, fluffing Hermione's pillow.

Severus smirked to see that Madam Pomfrey was also irritated with the young man. "Harry, go give a speech or something. I'm sure the benches and tables in the Great Hall are dying for your attention." Snape turned his attention to the trusted Matron. "Madam Pomfrey, may I be of assistance?"

She bustled around Hermione's bed, adjusting the curtains and pulling Hermione's hair back. "Not right now, Severus. If you would come back later. You'll have to spend four hours a day with Ms. Granger either directly or indirectly. But you already knew that. Is after dinner satisfactory?" Snape gave a curt nod, and exited the Hospital Wing.

Snape went about his business, assuming Harry to either have left or off to nap in his four-poster for olde times' sake. Severus didn't see Harry again until he showed up at meal-time. Severus never really thought Harry's academic achievements were anything to shout about, but _Harry only seemed to be interested in playing Quidditch for Montrose Magpies. A waste even by Potter's standards,_ Severus scoffed.

Everyone seemed to enjoy, the arrival of the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Even Severus was glad that Harry was taking some of the attention from him; no one referred to the enslavement directly. There were enough hints about it, such as, "oh, now that Hermione is here she'll get better in no time." Then there was a capital coup, "I can't believe the healers hadn't tried Legilimens." And of course Severus' personal favourite, "Severus you'll have to let us know when you plan to visit, so we do not disturb you."

Severus was quite at his limit. "Actually I wasn't going to visit. I was going to have her moved to my quarters, that way my personal toy is always nearby." Harry choked on his chicken, Severus threw his napkin down and stormed out. Detouring by his lab to pick up a book on the way to the hospital wing he relaxed some. Severus almost wished he had stayed to see the looks on their faces.

"Madam Pomfrey, I've done eating." Severus announced as he entered Poppy's Domain. Some light filtered through the windows, so Severus moved the curtain aside to best take advantage of it. "Ms. Granger, I hope you don't mind I'm going to make myself comfortable." Severus slid off his boots and climbed onto the bed. Snape moved Hermione's legs to the side so that he could recline at the other end. The whole time Snape explored potential topics in the tome, he'd explain to Hermione the what ifs and whys. "Madam Pomfrey, has Hermione moved or made sounds?" He wished to explored some other possibilities.

"No, Severus I had a caterwauling charm set to go off at the slightest movement. When I heard you come in I disabled it."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Severus smirked at the still figure at the other end of the bed. "All the wind out of your sails yet. Are you ready to buckle down for some real work Ms. Granger?" Snape groped for the eye drops on the bedside table. Lifting her lids, Snape put the drops in and called out to Madam Pomfrey "Madam Pomfrey, please come here if you will." Poppy stepped behind the privacy screen looking at Severus in silent question. "Though I am loathe to admit it, my back is just stiff. I don't know if I can contort myself in a way to make eye-contact with Ms. Granger for more than fifteen minutes at a time. Can I stand her up or something?"

"Severus why didn't you say so? You think your the only one with a knack for Potions." The Hospital matron went out and came back almost as quickly. "Open wide," she unceremoniously shoved the spoon in Snape's mouth. "And swallow. That is a muscle relaxant, it help minimize stress on bones and connective tissue. See if that helps." She bustled off without a word of thanks.

Snape sat up, stretched experimentally. "Much better, Madam Pomfrey, I expect a vat of this stuff for Christmas." Turning back to Hermione. He propped her up into a sitting position, and set up a dictation quill. "Hermione Granger," it came out like a growl. "Same warning applies this time, no funny business. I'm coming in, Legilimens." _Everything seemed quiet,_ except for the occasional flash of memory. "Hermione, lets get down to business."

"Yes, lets." Hermione stood in front of a chalkboard. "Have a seat." Severus sat into a nearby chair. "Now turn your attention to the board," The chair Severus sat in changed into a students' desk in a classroom. Hermione stood behind the teacher's desk. "Mr. Snape, you may want to take notes."

_This is very strange._ "There's no quill or parchment. Surely you can't expect me to take notes without..." Smirking at her seriousness.

Hermione raised her voice, "Mr. Snape, you will address me properly, and mind your tongue, quill and parchment are on your desk. Honestly." Tapping the board with her wand. "Concentrate. Here is the main point we will cover in class today." As Hermione turned to Snape her clothes changed to teaching robes. "Revisiting an earlier discussion, Deatheater Prison. I'm positive that's exactly what we're dealing with here. Take out your Latin Lexicon and we shall begin."

"Hermione, what are you trying to prove?" Snape was ready to laugh.

"Mr. Snape, this kind of thing might be acceptable between you and your Gryffindor house mates," Snape looked down, he was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. _This was crazy. Hope she doesn't get violent._ "However I assure you Mr. Snape, one more outburst from you and it'll be detention. As I was saying; Lexicon Mr. Snape, hurry up we don't have all day." Snape cursed under his breath. Professor Hermione walked over to Snape. Slamming her palms down on his desk she leaned in close. "Mr. Snape your attitude leaves something to be desired. Your attitude isn't going to get you anywhere. As I don't wish to be here all day, you need to focus." Snape got a very odd feeling, one he couldn't identify. "Now, Mr. Snape if you would be so kind as to open your book." Snape opened the book. Professor Hermione paced. "You are to make a list of words in the nominative case, relating to 'prison', and for good measure 'captive'. Don't copy duplicates." Hermione walked back to desk in the front and sat.

Snape could only reason, that _this actually wasn't a bad idea. Why hadn't I thought of this?_ His quill danced across the parchment leaving a twitchy scrawl in its place. Taking the parchment, blowing on it to dry the ink he turned it over to continue. Flipping pages, doubling back, eyes scanning the text, fingers serving as place holders. Snape quickly reached the end of the sheet of parchment. Ignoring the hair prickling on the back of his neck, Snape raised his hand. "Professor."

Hermione looked over at him from the teacher's desk. Putting down her quill. "Yes Mr. Snape?"

"Professor I'm out of parchment, I need more." Goose flesh covered the skin of his arms and legs. "Please."

"Mr. Snape, correct me if I'm wrong; you have a wand." Snape nodded, "then Mr. Snape I suggest you use it."

Conjuring more parchment, Snape finished quickly. Pausing for a moment to take in his getup, Snape withdrew the tie from inside his jumper. Scarlet and gold. _This is just too weird._ Severus knew he was stalling. He had suspected that strange feelings were base urges on his part. Putting this to the test, he sat up straight in his seat, raised his hand and waited to be called on. He knew she had seen his hand in the air. The hair on Snape's thighs prickled as the stirring in his groin grew. "Professor Granger. I'm finished." A flush crept into his cheeks. _I can't believe I'm lusting after Hermione as my teacher, maybe I've gone mad too._

Hermione stood, walked over to him and inspected the parchments. Pacing around examining them, she hummed to herself. "Mr. Snape you've completed this simple task to my satisfaction, you may go."

Severus stood and walked up to Hermione, "I think we should examine this, there might be some clue to solving the current situation."

"Yes, I think you're quite right." The classroom dissolved, as did Snape's Gryffindor uniform, and her teaching robes. "Sit," they sat in armchairs discussing the results.

Ignoring the fugue nature of her behaviour. "Hermione tell me, the first time I entered your mind, you mentioned a door. Tell me about the door." She did, describing what it looked like, and what happened when it disappeared. _This could be worth pursuing._

"Severus do you think it could be some kind of mental Colloportus?" She got a manic gleam in her eyes.

"Possible, though it seems likely there is something more to it. After all, Colloportus is for sealing doors; not closing a door and making it vanish. If in fact the door has anything to do with it." Snape stood, as did Hermione.

Snape was once again wearing the Gryffindor uniform. "I think we're getting somewhere." She reached up gripping the Gryffindor tie pulling him close. Speaking against his lips. "Thank you for cooperating, though I would have liked to put you in detention. Any time you want to play, I'm here." Hermione kissed Severus gently, letting go of the tie. "And Severus, return my jewellery to its proper places."

His mind went fuzzy but collected it quickly. "Ms. Granger, you're going to put me in an early grave. I have to go. I want you to do something for me, since I'm going to be sitting with you. Try to move or speak, like I described. I'll be observing you. See you tomorrow." Hermione kissed him quickly.

Snape was dizzy and fell backward as he emerged. "Sweet Merlin."

* * *

AN/Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6 Nuts and Fruit

**-=I write to amuse myself and others, not to make money.=-**

**Come Inside**

**Nuts and Fruit**

**

* * *

  
**

"Come on Ron," Harry prodded. "You have to visit her. Obviously she can't say 'hey mate', but if you speak slowly and clearly she will probably hear you." Harry drug Ron into the Hospital Wing by main force. "She'll never forgive you if you don't at least visit."

Inside the curtained partition Snape sat with a book making notes. Snape nodded a greeting and excused himself.

"Hermione, guess who I brought." Ron looked at the motionless Hermione then to Harry. _That's just nuts, talking to someone who looks dead._ The thought gave Ron a sick feeling in his stomach. "Go on, talk to her."

Ron shifted nervously, sidling up to her bed, "this is just creepy." Ron mumbled. Harry nudged Ron. "Okay, uhm hi, Hermione. I guess, get well soon." Ron's speech was slow and uncomfortable. Ron turned to Harry, "sorry mate, I can't. It's just too much for me. I'll catch you around." Ron left hurriedly.

Harry cursed in Parseltongue loudly. Sitting on Hermione's bed, _Legilimens. _"Hermione? Come out, come out, wherever you are." Hermione walked down from what would be the girl's dormitory.

Her face lit up. "Hi Harry. How is everything?" Harry slumped into a squashy chair. Hermione's brows creased. "What's eating at you Harry?" Hermione sat across from him.

"Ron." Harry spat.

Hermione's face lit up, "Ron! Ron's come to see me, that's wonderful." Harry wasn't sharing in her enthusiasm. "You two, having a row?"

"We are now. The big stupid prat." Then he said something more vehement in Parseltongue. "Yes Hermione, Ron did visit. He's gone now."

"I didn't hear him, normally I hear a little. What happened?"

"He was...there isn't any good way to say this, but Ron got creeped out and left." Harry's apologetic look did not soothe her.

Tearful, Hermione looked at Harry, "didn't he know that I'm still here, that I'm still Hermione?" She could read Harry well enough. "That stupid prat." She sobbed. "You tell that ass, I've still got feelings. When I get out of this hell-hole the first thing I do, will be Hexing Ron senseless. He better find a good hiding spot. He's a disgrace to Gryffindor."

"Hermione," Harry raised his voice. "Hello? I'm here to visit. Forget about Ron. So are things better now that you're not at St. Mungos?"

She wiped her eyes, "loads better. Severus tells me that I've had small reflexive movements, maybe that's a good sign. He visits me a lot, sometimes he brings work with him. Other times he reads aloud, it's such a nice change. I can't thank him enough Harry. Since you are essentially backing up Severus, you should know I told him to put my jewellery back in. All of it. So if it comes into question you heard what I said."

Harry looked puzzled, "I've never really seen you wear jewellery."

Hermione blushed, "body jewellery, Harry. Not something you're likely to see, is it?"

Making sure he hadn't missed anything. "And you want Snape to...all of it, you say."

"Harry, yes all of it. The holes itch like mad." She laughed at Harry's dumbfounded look. "I just don't want Madam Pomfrey to take issue with Severus. He'll have to undress me...Harry don't look at me like that. Hopefully the Hospital didn't lose any of it. Severus will never know how to go about getting it replaced with the right size."

Harry put his hands over his ears humming, and covered his eyes. He definitely didn't want to think or hear about Hermione's unseen holes. "Tell me you're kidding. Please?" Hermione threw a pillow at him. Clutching the pillow his humour returned. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot; the Quidditch season is upon us, so I won't get to visit for a while. Coach is working us like Wood, on a bad day. I'll try to come around before the first game. I wish you could be in the stands. Some of the new recruits look promising."

"I wish I could be there too. I don't know if Severus told you yet, but Flitwick and Severus are trying out some spells. So, hopefully I'll get out of here by the start of the season. I'll still have to go through physical therapy. Much of my muscle has atrophied. So even if I came out of it right now, I wouldn't even be able stand up on my own." Harry winced at that.

"Would it help if when I come to visit, that I just stay out there and work your muscles?"

"You would do that for me? Thank you, be sure to talk to me. Would you Harry?"

"You know I will, come here give me a hug. I know it's getting late." They stood and embraced. "See you soon." Hermione pecked him on the cheek.

~*~

~~~~~"Harry, Mr. Weasley get off to the kitchens?" Snape droned, already guessing the truth.

~~~~~"If only. She wanted me to back you up about the jewellery thing. Um...if that's what she wants. She knows what she'd doing, I think." Harry sounded doubtful.

~~~~~"Yes well, I'm not thrilled. I suppose it's better than having to scratch all of...the healing wounds."

~~~~~"You're a braver man than me." Relieved that he wasn't required to fill that office. Harry told Severus good-bye.

~~~~~"Ms. Granger, I can't believe I'm doing this. I've already warded the your area, no one will enter, and they can't hear me cursing. I think I remembered where you said they went."

Severus opened the spell-o bag, laying the jewellery out. Casting a cleansing charm on them he was ready to begin. He pulled the gown from under the sheet and blanket exposing her breasts. Uttering a quick cleansing spell around the punctures. Carefully removing the captive ball he lubricated the ring , then slid it in. Snape had trouble managing the ball, so he resorted to magic. Repeating the procedure on the other breast. Groaning inwardly, he rallied gamely. "You owe me for this Ms. Granger." Bending her unresponsive legs so the bottoms of her feet touched. Lifting the hospital gown reverently, her scent curled enticing tendrils in Severus' sensitive nose. Unscrewing the ball from the curved bar, he leaned closer to find the hole. It wasn't too hard to find, being slightly red. He Scourgified the inflamed tissue. _This one must be fairly recent. _Gently taking the hood between forefinger and thumb; Severus lifted it enough to slide the lubricated bar in, up over the clitoris. Securing the ball, the stood back to appreciate the over-all effect. Covering Hermione back up he turned away from her. Severus pressed the heal of his hand into his erection demanding it obey. As an afterthought he grabbed a bottle of essence of dittany. Dabbing the dittany on each piercing. Recorking the bottle he went to find something thing to eat.

~*~

Feeling light headed on top of everything else was not pleasant.

In the kitchen he grabbed the first thing he saw. A peach. Perfectly ripe, unblemished and fragrant, Severus devoured it. After licking the juice from his fingers, then discarded the stone. Taking two for the road, Severus returned to the Hospital Wing somewhat mollified.

* * *

AN/Thank you to everyone for the fav's and alerts. Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7 Right Frog, Wrong Fairytale

**-=I am not selling black-market copies of my story=-**

**Come Inside**

**Right Frog, Wrong Fairytale**

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Tense and aggravated Snape threw open the doors of the Hospital Wing, disrupting Hermione's visitor. "My apologies Headmistress. Don't let me disturb you." Snape headed to Poppy's office. "Madam Pomfrey," he gave her a short bow. "After meal tonight Filius and I will be here to start the first round of spells. We wish you to be in attendance, an extra wand would be welcome. This whole business has been...a trial. Lastly, after the spells have been tried, I also will need to administer a potion. It's a variation on Essence of Murtlap, combined with a strengthening solution, it releases additional healing properties."

"Severus people talk, and you know that of course. I want you to know, that you have my full support. I know what you have done for her, and what you continue to do. Severus if there is anything I can do to help, let me know." Madam Pomfrey touched Snape's upper arm briefly.

"Madam Pomfrey you are too kind." He gave her a half smile. "I'm eager to get Ms. Granger back here. The sooner the better. Tomorrow when the students return, I will be in during free periods to start exercising Ms. Granger. I know you will be plenty busy with careless students. I will be transfiguring her gown into something a bit more suitable to physical activity. I know you employ the gowns to help prevent students from getting out of bed; but I think we can forgo them for the moment." Poppy agreed. "One more thing, I wish to isolate Ms. Granger with solid partitions. I'm sure she would like us to preserve her dignity as well as we might."

"Consider it done Severus." Severus was shifting, tentatively. "Severus what is it?"

"I'm a terrible burden I know. But may I have a dose of your muscle relaxant? It's going to be a long night." Snape was uneasy. He hadn't been 'in' to see Hermione since returning her jewellery to her.

"Poor dear, just a sec." Medicine administered, Snape thanked her.

"Good evening Headmistress." McGonagall had been rather stiff toward him since he enslaved Hermione, and wasn't likely to ease up until Hermione was released from bondage.

"Good evening Severus, she hasn't moved a muscle. Filius mentioned the two of you had been working on a solution. I'm glad to hear it. This whole thing has been most distressing. If it wouldn't be too much to ask I would like to be here for it."

Severus looked very sincere. "Professor McGonagall, you needn't ask. I know you care deeply about Ms. Granger's recovery. I don't mind saying that it will be a relief when we can put this whole thing behind us." Severus looked toward Hermione's bed, "Ms. Granger will be happy to come back to us, if for nothing else but to thoroughly hex Mr. Weasley." Severus smirked satisfied.

"Whatever happened." McGonagall looked on edge.

Snape waved a hand, "according to Mr. Potter, he brought Mr. Weasley to see Ms. Granger. As it transpired Mr. Weasley was too uneasy to talk to her. Mr. Potter says that he explained everything to Ronald ahead of time. I see no reason to doubt Harry. To his credit, Mr. Potter has been an asset both to my work with Ms. Granger, and to Ms. Granger herself. He does your house proud." Minerva sniffed, gruffly murmured a thank you and left.

~*~

"Ms. Granger, it's that time again. We are going to do something different today. I'm going to get you suitably attired, then we are going work those muscle groups."After seeing to her attire Severus rolled back his sleeves. First he massaged the slack legs. Then starting at her feet he flexed the foot, worked the ankle and the toes. Then he moved on to her thighs, Foot in on hand and knee in the other, he brought her knee up nearly to her chest. After about four reps of ten he pulled the sheet and blanket back up. He had to rest for a moment, this was physically draining.

Severus sat next to Hermione on the bed and looked at her for a long moment. He was absurdly reminded of a Muggle fairytale. The one where the frog came across a sleeping princess in a dried well, he kissed her; after which she woke. _I feel a bit like a frog, except when I 'm inside her head._ Severus brushed her hair off her brow.

Afraid of the impending doom if anyone walked in; Severus closed his eyes as he planted a kiss on Hermione's lips. _Soft, so soft._ He brushed his nose against hers, kissing her parted lips a second time. Very close still he whispered, "Hermione, wake up." An answering murmur grazed his lips.

"Please...do that again." Severus eyebrows shot up to his natural part. Hermione's features were still very slack. Hermione's voice was hoarse and quavering. "Kiss me, you." Feeling very self-conscious, Severus bent in for the smallest kiss. Bringing a cup of water to her lips, she drank gratefully.

Severus grabbed her hand and yelled for Madam Pomfrey "What is it Severus? Severus, Ms. Granger! Oh, dear!" Severus sent off Patronus messengers to all the castle's inhabitants. Madam Pomfrey embraced Snape and cried.

"Madam Pomfrey, would you please get Ms. Granger an Invigoration Draught? A Strengthening Solution too." Wiping her cheeks she nodded once and went to her stores.

"Severus," Hermione's words came out slow and measured. "kiss me again." Just then everyone poured into the Hospital Wing. Severus was shunted and buffeted to the back of the cue. Madam Pomfrey went in like a juggernaut and shuffled everyone out. She let them in two at a time to see Hermione, and for only ten minuets at a time.

Poppy and Severus stood back watching. "Severus what happened, I was gone for such a short time."

Severus pinked. "Truthfully?" Severus hedged.

"Certainly." Poppy encouraged. Severus flushed deeper and whispered into Poppy's ear. "Just like a prince, in a fairytale." She beamed at the Potions Master.

Severus looked confused, "wasn't that a frog that kissed the sleeping princess?" _Well, seems fitting. I am a Prince, though not the dashing type. No not dashing._

Madam Pomfrey laughed heartily. "No, the one you're thinking of featured a conniving young princess and a prince who had been turned into a frog. The princess tried to kill the frog in order to relieve herself of the promise she made to him."

"Well, that's definitely not the one I was thinking of." Severus said lamely. Secretly hoping he didn't end up a dead frog Prince.

After everyone had their turn in both talking to Hermione and Severus, Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out except Severus. "Go sit with her I'll get food brought up. You did good, Severus."

Snape walked shyly over to Hermione's bed. Severus pulled up a chair. "About time you decided to join us."

~*~

"Severus here, you two can use a break from the hubbub." She handed over a large dinner tray. "Hermione, we are pleased to have you back." Madam Pomfrey went to her office.

Severus waited for Hermione to speak. "I'm glad to see you too." She weakly patted the mattress. "Come here." Severus took a seat at her side. "Don't worry I can't bite you just yet."

"That's a relief, I don't know if I could fight you off." Snape took her hand. "Ms. Granger, you should try to eat something while I remove the stasis charms." Collecting his thoughts, Severus removed the charms and sat down.

"Call me Hermione." She squinted tearfully. "I don't know if I can feed myself, would you please. It feels like my body has been turned to lead." Snape helped her sit up.

Severus didn't trust himself to speak, so he carefully fed Hermione soup. Severus didn't make eye contact with her. He knew her eyes were watering from the stinging brightness, so he lowered the lighting without asking.

"Can I have some Strengthening Solution Severus?" Her voice was still feather light. The Potion's Master retrieved the bottle and spoon. After administering the potion, he continued spooning soup into her. It wasn't until the soup was gone that Hermione probed. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm not angry." Softy Severus words escaped.

"Severus," Hermione grabbed hold of Snape with all of her meagre strength pulling on him without making the slightest difference. He accommodated her by scooting closer. "I'm really sorry for the awful things I said."

"I understand, don't worry yourself about it. I'm just glad you're back. You had me worried, it seemed like you had went around the twist." Propped up with pillows she looked a bit like a bed-ridden doll. Pale and slack, even her eyes glittered like art glass.

"Severus, kiss me." Holding on to the bed rail made an unsuccessful grab for the resisting Snape. Because of the height difference, she whispered "please" to his chin.

Taking a deep breath, _might as well._ Gently Snape kissed her. Snape was serious. "I want you to hurry up and get better." Turning from the bed slightly, "Madam Pomfrey, floo Harry will you."

From her office they could hear her, "right away."

"What was that all about?" Hermione was confused at Severus' tone.

"He needs to be here so I can remove the incantation. I'm freeing you, just as I had always intended. I expect he'll want to see you in any case." Severus laughed uneasily, "for a while it looked like you would belong to me forever." Hermione didn't respond to the comment. Harry rushed in, Professor McGonagall trailing behind.

Harry grinning heartily, "Hermione!" Snape eased Hermione back onto the pillows and stood aside for Harry. Snape backed out.

"Professor McGonagall, is it possible to ask one of the teachers to take over my auxiliary duties? I would like to spend that time helping Ms. Granger recover."

"I'll set the Head Boy and Girl on it." Minerva allowed.

"Harry, are you ready?" Severus walked into the enclosure. Severus withdrew his wand. Harry nodded. Hermione looked nervous. Severus quietly spoke the incantation and preformed the wand movements. Hermione felt stronger and said so. "Ms. Granger, you are free." Snape bowed to her.

McGonagall whispered over to Snape, "I'm sorry I doubted you Severus, you have my apologies."

"Help me to stand Severus." Hermione broke in. Removing the blanket, Snape moved her feet off the bed. She grunted and panted from the exertion. She spoke so only Severus could hear her. "Help me to the loo."

"No, you don't!" Demanded Poppy, bedpan in hand. "Shoo you lot." Professors McGonagall and Snape stepped out, followed by a hasty Harry.

Once Severus was allowed back in, Hermione grimaced. "She's got superhuman hearing."

"No, Ms. Granger I have extendible ears." Hermione laughed but became light-headed from the exertion.

* * *

AN/ I've decided to do and Epilogue whether anyone wants one or not. Teehee!


	8. Chapter 8 Interhouse UnityThe End

**-=I do this for fun not profit=-**

**Come Inside**

**Interhouse Unity**

*****

**

* * *

  
**

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to..." Snape began.

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Don't you tell me what Gryffindors should or shouldn't do."

"You're not even trying. Come on, that's pathetic." Snape sneered down at her.

"You keep it up and I'll turn Slytherin on you, sink my fangs into some place difficult to reach." Hermione huffed, sweat pouring down her face. With a grunt and heave Hermione successfully pushed Snape back with her feet.

"That's more like it. You've earned a break." Snape stood, Hermione still lay on the mat. Extending a hand to her. "I can't pull you up without your help. I'm not as young as I used to be." Hermione slowly got to her feet. Snape blotted her face dry. Wobbling like a new foal with only one hand to support her. "Your legs are getting stronger. Back to bed before Poppy hexes us both." Hermione's muscles jerked and twitched. It was an effort to keep her feet, even holding onto the partition.

"Hand me my wand, and a dose of Strengthening Solution." Snape acquiesced. "Stand aside." She tapped herself with her wand twice. "Feather weight spell." She said to Severus' unasked question. Hermione crouched low and hurried out of the Hospital Wing, she didn't slow down until she reached the Entrance Hall. Snape followed close behind, deducting points and assigning detentions the whole way. Hermione braced herself against a wall, gaining her breath.

"This is just pathetic." Helping to support Hermione they walked a little further. "You could have had it delivered to you."

"That's not the point." _There was no point in explaining it to a man who didn't like adventure._

_~*~_

In the shelter of the kitchens Severus plopped her into a chair. Looking at her dubiously. "What won't you do for ice cream?" A house elf levered the banana split in front of Hermione. _Good, no stem._ Snape swooped in stealing the cherry from the top. The bright red fruit was poised between his teeth. Reclaiming her property, she moved in for the kill. Her lips pressed to his, she bit into the cherry. Chewing her half Hermione moaned happily.

Hermione looked at Severus thoughtfully. "Banana splits really should come with two cherries."

"I disagree, sharing makes it much more enjoyable. I actually don't even like the wretched things." Snape picked up his spoon and dug in. Hermione followed suit. "You know, I'm only permitting you to come down here because you've worked so hard."

Hermione's voice rose a half-octave. "Permitting me?" She snorted derisively. "Don't make me laugh."

"Gryffindors." Snape shook his head.

Smiling slyly at Snape. "You make a pretty good Gryffindor yourself." She wagged her eyebrows at him, pulling him to her by a scarlet and gold tie. "Detention Mr. Snape, for your insolence."

* * *

**  
**

**~*~**

**END**

**~*~**

* * *

AN/ Thank you everyone, I hope you liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
